Impact :: Aftermath
by Kangarooney
Summary: Starscream joined the Decepticons for one single purpose, destroy Megatron. The Aftermath has been posted at long last. My belated Christmas gift.
1. Impact

**3:00:00 to impact**

Sometimes he wondered why he continued what he did. Why did he never cease his continuously failing plans? Every time he tried something, Megatron would just come along and ruin it.

Right now he was wondering these things.

Starscream continued along his patrol route. He sighed. Truly, what was the point of his continuous plots? He always failed, always ended up being slagged, humiliated, and sent to the repair bay. So, what was the _point_? _Freedom._ He answered himself, freedom was the point. To get rid of that evil lord. Make him pay for every single little thing he had ever done to the seeker. even if he didn't remember it, Starscream did. He remembered how when he was just barely sparked, Megatron had killed his creators, how he had ripped into them, a sadistic smile on his face-plate. Megatron hadn't even noticed the youngling cowering in the corner until after he had finished ripping the mechs apart. When he did, however, Starscream was a _very_ unhappy seeklet. Especially since Megatron had then grabbed the seeklet and taken him away, far far away from where he was from. His creators.

When they had reached Megatron's destination, the seeklet had been tortured. Cycles upon cylces of torture was inflicted upon him. Deca cylces passed even. Until the seeklet was old enough to go into daycare. Then, Megatron did something extraordinary, he had left the seeklet alone, on the streets, to fend for himself.

Sure, in some bot's optics that was the cruelest thing you could ever do to a youngling, let alone at Starscream's age. But to Starscream, it was blissful. He could hardly believe he had been set free, just like that. Why, he would often ask himself. Sometimes he didn't want to believe it. How could he? After so many cycles of pure and utter torture, why would that bot just leave him? _Why?_

Starscream shook his helm. He had never trusted anyone, ever. Not since his creators death. He still didn't. Sure, Thundercracker and Skywarp were his trine-mates. But they didn't _know_ his past. They thought his creators had died during an Autobot raid, leaving Starscream at the age he was when they met. That was what he told him. And since he had hidden his past from everyone, becoming their trine-mate didn't change anything. He still had a thick shield covering his spark, away from their searching optics. Away from their pity. He didn't need pity, that's what he hated. And one way to keep them from pitying him, was to push them away. Keep them nowhere close to his spark. They hadn't realized just how far they _were_ from his spark. They simply thought that he was always kind of distant. But never _that_ distant.

They supposed the reason he wanted to overthrow Megatron, was to become supreme leader of all Decepticons. Not true. They didn't know his feelings, how torn he was inside, how _scared_.

Starscream simply wanted to tear Megatron to pieces like he had done to Star's creators. Nothing too nasty. Right?

Over the deca cycles, Starscream steadily became crazier. Keeping a secret like the one he had, normally didn't bother him. But he had so _slagging many_! Secrets that is, terrible ones. And a small percentage of good ones. Let's say that again, an _extremely, barely even seen, small percentage_ of actual _good_ secrets. That's more like it.

Starscream looked down at the ocean below him, he wondered how fast he could go, in a plummet-course, and how hard of an impact he would make hitting that water. Shrugging, not even thinking what he was doing, Starscream flew upwards.

* * *

><p><strong>2:45:00 to impact<strong>

Skywarp was on monitor duty, because of a small, harmless prank he had pulled.

He 'hmphed' and spun around on the chair he was seated in. Calling over his link, he messaged Thundercracker. _Hey TC! Wanna hang in the communications room with me?_

_No._

_Aww, it'll be fun!_

_No._

_Come on!_

_No._

_Fine. I'll chat to Star the-._

_Sky, Starscream is in a bad mood right now, _another _of his plans to overthrow Megatron failed. _

_Aw... TC, why does Star always try to get Megsy?_

_Power, becoming supreme ruler of the Decepticons, stuff like that. _

_You sure? Cause the other day-_

_It doesn't matter, pay attention to the monitors._

_Whatever._ Skywarp spun the chair back around to continue his 'silent' vigilance.

* * *

><p><strong>2:11:56 to impact<strong>

Starscream was as high as he could go, without leaving the atmosphere. Acting, as if in a trance, Starscream looked down at the ocean below him, then... he cut his engines and fell, fell forever.

* * *

><p><strong>2:01:01 to impact<strong>

Skywarp was twirling around in the seat. "Hm, hm hmmmm." he hummed to himself, "Hmm, hummrmm. La di da di dahhh! Hmmm. Di dahhh!"

_Skywarp, are you paying attention to the monitors?_ Skywarp fell off the chair at the sound of Thundercracker's voice.

_Of course! Why wouldn't I?_ He got back up and crawled into the chair again.

_Well, it's just that-_"I'm right here, and saw you twirling around, not paying attention." -_At all._

Again, Skywarp fell from his chair, "Ahh! Don't do that!"

"Oh. I'm _sorry_. I didn't realize how _hard_ you were concentrating. Allow me to leave you to your job." Thundercracker snarled.

"Hey, whoah. What's shoved up your exhaust-pipe?"

"Starscream has cut all connections from us, something is not right."

"Are you sure? I still feel him. He feels, drone-like... elated, and... not, Starscream-like. At all."

"That proves my point."

"Okay. Okay!" Skywarp said, raising his servos in the air defensively. "Well... what do you want me to about it? It's not like I have any control over him."

"We are going out looking for him."

"What about the monitors? You're always bugging me to watch them. If I leave, guess who Megatron slags when he finds out? Me!"

"Ugh..."

* * *

><p><strong>1:37:09 to impact<strong>

Starscream realized what he was doing and began to slow down, he was going too fast. _No!_ He silently screamed, _I can't give in now!_ He turned on his boosters, shut his wings, and began trying to slow himself down, without ripping his wings off.

His descent was slowed instantaneously, as he turned on his rocket-plasma boosters. Something designed by him, and never released to the worlds. He shot straight up into the sky, faster than he had ever gone before, while using his normal jets. Now he was already out of Earth's orbit, and still going further.

_Run away Star, run far away. _A small voice whispered, egging him on. _Flee the evil tyrant, stay away from him, forget about him. Forever..._

_Wait!_ Another screeched. _What about your trine-mates? You can't just abandon them down there, with the beast. You're ditching them!_

"I can't _stay_!" Starscream replied desperately, trying to convince that _one_ voice. "I can't stay and get injured _more_ by him! He's always been an evil mech, I can't stay with him."

_But what of your mates...?_

"They... th-they... They _are_ Decepticons! They can live without me! They've been plotting my demise! They're just like all of the rest! Fragging sickos!"

_They wouldn't have joined if you hadn't.. it's _you_ fault they're even in the Decepticons. Without you... they would be safe. Not at the risk of off-lining._

"Frag it!" Starscream swore. "It _is_ my slagging fault!" He turned around and shot back to the barely-seeable speck of a planet, called earth.

* * *

><p><strong>01:01:56 to impact<strong>

"_Star-scream!" _Skywarp called, flying above the water. "Frag it Star! Where are you?"

**::He's not in Africa. What about Asia?::** Thundercracker commed him.

**::Nope. Not on the Pacific Ocean either.::**

**::What the **_**frag**_** are you doing over water? Starscream hates the stuff. He would **_**never**_** be hanging around it.::**

**::Just lookin'. 'nd fine, I'll go to the US. Hmph.::**

* * *

><p><strong> 00:53:09 to impact<strong>

Starscream sensed his trinemates were searcing for him. Unfortunately, he also sensed another presence, following them. He could recognize it anywhere.

Megatron.

* * *

><p><strong>00:46:07 to impact<strong>

Megatron knew the seekers had left the base, and right now, he was following, so he could yell at them- maybe beat them- for leving their posts. What was so important to do that anyway?

Starscream.

* * *

><p><strong>00:30:00 to impact<strong>

Skywarp and Thundercracker were doing loops over the water in agitation. Starscream was nowhere to be found, not only that, but two hidden spark signatures were coming their way. Because of the cloaks over them, they could belong to _anyone_. Even Megatron himself. Or... Starscream.

Worried, and slightly hopeful, they remained where they were.

* * *

><p><strong>00:17:21 to impact<strong>

He could see the seekers now, they were hovering- occasionally doing loops- over the water. Megatron grinned to himself, maybe he could get their wings wet, throw them in the ocean. Now wouldn't that be fun. Yes, yes it would.

And as for Starscream? Well, they evidently hadn't found him yet, so he was probably off sulking somewhere.

Megatron couldn't wait to get his servos on those two disobediant seekers.

* * *

><p><strong>00:11:42 to impact<strong>

They saw him coming, it wasn't Starscream. No. Someone _far_ worse. Megatron.

Skywarp wrapped his servos around Thundercracker anxiously, "TC..." He whispered. "I think we're in _big_ trouble."

"Yeah Sky, I have to say I agree with you on that one." After all, Megatron had come for them _himself._ He hadn't sent one of his drones, no sir-ee.

* * *

><p><strong>00:09:13 to impact<strong>

He could see them, mere specks below him, but as obvious as Megatron fighting Optimus during one of their raids. Megatron was there, and he was yelling at his mates.

_Maybe... I should just leave now..._ he began to think, but stopped himself. No. He would not abandon them. He would not leave them to die in the clutches of the mech he had made them 'follow'.

Starscream flew up higher than ever. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

><p><strong>00:05:02 to impact<strong>

Time seemed to slow. Megatron reached for them, and smacked Skywarp across the sky. His favorite toy was missing, so they would substitute till he showed himself.

Thundercracker bowed his helm and awaited his own certain beating. He could only wince on the inside as he felt Skywarp's injuries and pain through their bond.

* * *

><p><strong>00:02:56 to impact<strong>

Starscream stopped where he was, and hovered for a while. He watched his trinemates get kocked around. He seethed at every punch, every little poke. They did not deserve what they were getting. He deserved it a hundred-fold for dragging them into there.

He itched to drop immeadiately, but hecouldn't. No, hehd to wait for the perfect moment. The exact timing. Everything had to be perfect.

Even now, when planning to do something extremely risky, definitely resulting in pain, and himself seething with barely controlled rage, Starscream's brilliant processor was calculating what his next move would be.

For Starscream was brilliant. He was the only real reason that Megatron ever won a raid. He was the reason Megatron was even _leading_ the slagging Decepticons. And that's exactly why he must fix it. He'd made this mess alone, he'll fix it alone.

His time was almost near.

* * *

><p><strong>00:01:09 to impact<strong>

Skywarp was now being cradled by Thundercraker, even when Thundercracker was about to be punished himself.

Suddenly... Megatron stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>00:00:59 to impact<strong>

Now... now was his time.

Starscream cut his engines and tilted his body towards Megatron. He tucked his limbs tightly to his chassis, and pointed his legs behind him. His wings were folded tightly against his back, and he was in absolute free-fall.

That is... until he powered on his rocket-plasma boosters, and began speeding to Megatron even faster than before.

The gravity, his free-fall, his rocket-plasma boosters, not to mention the sheer calculations he had made and utter determination, all aided him in his rush to Megatron.

* * *

><p><strong>00:00:21 to impact<strong>

Megatron looked up, just in time to be smashed into by some insane shape. Skywarp and Thundercraker were missed by- as the human's would say- the skin of their teeth.

The speed of whatever assilant Megatron was dealing with, had been going so incredibley fast, that Megatron's spark had been torn out of his frame, as the creature smashed right through his very being.

Thundercracker stared, horror evident on his faceplate. He wasn't sure... but that _thing_ felt familiar.

There was no time for him to wonder on it though... as whatever it was, went rocketing into the ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>00:00:03 to impact<strong>

There was a brief flash of regret he felt, right before he shot into the water. Maybe... maybe he could have accomplished this without killing himself...

But then... he had tried everything. No. His and Megatron's past would be buried beneath the waters of this planet. Megatron would be no more, and the armies of Decepticons would no longer have to deal with the lord's traitorous second-in-command.

Starscream... was free.

* * *

><p><strong>00:00:00 - IMPACT<strong>

A giant spout of water shot up into the air, barely missing the hovering Skywarp and Thundercracker. But as that spout of wayter shot up, something worse hit them, a farewell from their leader. Their bond link had opened up barely half a second ago, and a transmission had been sent to their very sparks. A farewell of a trine-leader, and a permission to find another trine-mate.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>

_Actually... ten reviews- from different people- and I'll post the_ Aftermath_.__ How about that?_


	2. Aftermath

**00:00:36 Aftermath**

Skywarp let loose a howl into the sky that would have shattered the audio receptors of any hundred humans within hearing distance; alone as they were, however, only Thundercracker was there to hear his cry; what a horrible cry it was.

Within their sparks they could feel the instant loss of their trine-leader.

Despised as he may have been among the Decepticon ranks, they were trine, and trine meant forever. And now the loss of one of these three... the pain was almost too great; indeed it seemed too much for Skywarp, as he began to fall towards the very ocean that had just swallowed his leader.

Thundercracker, however, knew- even through his own terrifying grief- that he could not let another of his trine off-line, not if he could help it. So instead of allowing Skywarp to follow in his leader's pede-steps -so to speak -he gained control of his own shakey vocal cords and spoke aloud. "Warp... don't do it, Star... Star wouldn't have wanted it..."

Furoius, the wailing seeker turned on him. "How could you TC? Barely a quarter of a breem, and you're already ready to move on? Were you part of this... this... this _plan_? Why? _Why_ would you do this?"

Thundercracker knew deep within his spark that Warp just didn't know what to think, and was just trying to figure it out; he himself didn't understand why Starscream would kill himself, just to kill Megatron. The whole reason Starscream kept trying to destroy Megatron was so he could gain the throne, right? That was how it always _seemed_ to be.._._

"Warp... I'm just as lost as you, I really don't know why Star would do something like this... But you-_we_-have to remember that Star wouldn't want us to die... not if he just... sacrificed himself for whatever cause... We have to tell Soundwave, the anouncement must be made.

"...fine."

* * *

><p><strong>00:05:59<strong>

Soundwave was sitting at the monitors, tracking the Autobots scout trails through Laserbeak. A request for communication appeared, Thundercracker.

Intrigued on why the large, blue seeker would be contacting him in such a way, he opened up the communication. **::Request: Permitted. Query: Problems?::**

An extremely low voice echoed back at him. **::Soundwave... we have bad news...:: **Thundercracker didn't sound eager to continue.

**::Command: Continue. Query: What happened?::**

**::Starscream...::** The Communications Officer winced inwardly, _that seeker..._ **::Starscream isn't... he's not... Star...::**

Soundwave frowned behind his facemask, this behavior of Thundercracker's was uncharacteristic; before he could demand the other continue, however, Skywarp broke in, anger evident. **::Starscream's off-line slaggit! He's dead!::**

Silence surrounded Soundwave. Not the usual silence, but _shocked_ silence. Finally... ::**Starscream: ...not functioning? Damage: Mortal?::** One could almost detect his hesitation.

**::Oh no... Screamer's just sitting on the bottom of the ocean. His spark is **_**perfectly fine**_**.::** The warper replied sarcastically.

**::Sarcasm: Not required to answer query. Thundercracker: Report.::**

**::Soundwave sir... Um, Megatron isn't... either.::**

**::...query... query...::** Soundwave repeated himself several times over before he managed to get himself straight. ::**Sarcasm: Not appreciated. Thundercracker: **_**Report.**_**::**They were just being ridiculous now.

**::I'm not being sarcastic, **_**slaggit**_**. Megatron's dead, Soundwave. Starscream killed him. But he killed himself in the process. I don't... know why.::**

**::Starscream. Reasoning: Illogical.::**

**::... yeah. It was. Can we just come... home?:: **Skywarp's voice echoed over the link, small and scared.

The comm. expert almost replied with a 'No' and the order to find the reason of the attack, but he stopped himself and realized what they were going through. If he were to lose one of his casettes... **::Affirmative. Request: Come to **_**Nemesis**_**.::**

**::But Soundwa- wait, what?:: **The seekers had been fully prepared to beg the officer, and thus were thrown off by this permission, ::**Uh... Thanks Soundwave- Sir!::**

**::Affirmative. Signal: Cut.::** Soundwave leaned back in his seat. Losing all normal composure, he sagged forward and leaned his helm in his servos.

_What was he supposed to do now?_

* * *

><p><strong>00:31:00<strong>

Thundercracker and Skywarp arrived at base, to find everybot quietly sitting in the rec. room in silence. Soundwave was standing at the front of the room, mask blank and posture stiff; as usual.

The silence seemed to deepen as the two trinemates entered the room.

_~Did Soundwave tell them what happened?~_ A nervous Skywarp asked through their trine-bond.

_~I don't know, Warp. It looks like they know __**something**__, what that is, I'm not sure. But be proud. Hold up your wings, we're seekers.~_

_~Yes TC.~ _

The two walked further into the room, wings hiked high, masks in place.

Thundercracker nodded at several other cons, before grabbing some energon from the dispenser, and taking Skywarp over to their usual seats. _~Just pretend everything's normal. It's up to Soundwave - or anybot, really - to break this silence.~_ He could feel Skywarp's understanding through the bond.

* * *

><p><strong>00:35:17<strong>

Finally, after they were settled and trying to not pay any mind to all the curious gazes that followed their forms (the attention was really getting to them), Soundwave spoke up.

"Order: Listen. Silence. Fact: This is important." After the silence continued to stretch out, Soundwave nodded his helm in thanks. "Statement: Thundercracker and Skywarp have discovered interesting news. Information: Will be supplied by myself. Details: Given by the seekers. Now: _Listen_."

All of the cons gazes were now fixed upon their Third-in-Command.

"Due to unexpected reasons, both of our two highest Commanders are offline." Outraged shouts and shocked drivel started up. All of the cons in the rec room either babbling in confusion, or sitting in stunned silence. "Information: Starscream has effectively offlined Megatron. Unexpected: Starscream destroyed his own life in the process. Explanation: Unknown."

Silence rippled out from Soundwave, faceplates scrunching up in confusion as each con tried to understand that statement. Granted, the fact that Megatron's demise was at the servos of Starscream, wasn't even that surprising. No, it was the fact that _Starscream_ was willing to destroy his _own_ existence in order to offline Megatron.

None of it made sense.

* * *

><p><strong>00:43:08<strong>

"So... where does that leave us?" Frenzy asked, after the silence had stretched for too long. "I mean, Megatron was the leader. And Starscream... well like it or not, he handled a _lot_ of stuff." Thundercracker and Skywarp stared in shock at Frenzy; what on cybertron was he talking about?

Next it was Vortex who spoke. "It's true. Soundwave?"

A chorus of "Yeah!" and "What's gonna happen now?" echoed around the room in agreement, for once everybot was agreeing on something.

"Soundwave: Will become current leader. Thundercracker: Temporary Second-in-Command. Third-in-Command: Remains unknown. Process: Retrieve Megatron's frame. Furthered:-" Soundwave hesitated slightly, seeing Skywarp's darkened optics, "Also: Retrieve Starscream's frame. Furthered: Proper Cybertronian Burial will commence. Respects: Will be paid. Accomplishments: Will be intoned. Currently: prepare for retrieval of frames."

Finally given something to do after this bit of surprising news, mechs scampered to complete their tasks. The war must continue... _right_?

* * *

><p><strong>01:13:23<strong>

All fliers had come to the main deck, in preparation of the retrieval. Thundercracker and Skywarp were at the head of the fleet, optics darkened with worry and sadness. Soundwave was off to the side, making sure the lot of them were here, and reminding the ones left at base, to keep their optics open for the return of the Air Fleet.

Turning from his reminders, Soundwave stood before the troops, until silence reigned once more. "Orders: We must be quick and careful. Fact: The Autobots are not to know that Megatron is offline. Upon Interaction: Immeadiate retreat is required. Troops: Understand?"

A chorus of "Aye!"'s reverberated throughout the room, before Soundwave nodded, and deployed the bridge.

"Order: Complete commands." He turned to the blue seeker, "Thundercracker: Supply coordinates of attack."

"Coordinates are as follows... Latitude: N 69° 24' 40.4725" and Longitude: W 6° 40' 46.875" As recorded upon time of impact, Sir."

"Understood. Command: All troops head towards exact coordinates. Lazerbeak: Watch for Autobots."

* * *

><p><strong>01:19:07<strong>

Red Alert stared at his monitors in confusion. The cons were on the move, but they weren't moving anywhere; at least nowhere that made sense. They couldn't be searching for energon, for there weren't any human settlements in the area, let alone oil refineries. And, well, the humans had said there wasn't any left in this area of the ocean.

So what were they doing?

He turned around and pushed the intercom button. "Prime, Prowl, Ironhide. Your presence is required in the Security Hub." Nodding his helm in finalty, he turned back to the screens to further track the cons movement.

* * *

><p><strong>01:21:16<strong>

Hovering above the tempermental, dark waters, Skywarp could feel his weakened spark begin to crumble more. It had been barely a quarter joor since _both_ of his leaders' deaths. Yet it felt like _goorns_ had passed. He was growing older and older, as each klik passed. His spark was weakening, his frame was trembling... Skywarp _couldn't_. He just _couldn't_.

He had been shattered the klik Starscream entered the deceptive depths, his willingness to survive had shriveled the very moment Starscream said farewell.

He _couldn't_.

All around him, flyers were searching, scans were being done, heavier cons were dropping into the crushing liquid to begin their searches, others flew several degrees off course in case currents had swept the frames away; even then, others set up patrols, prepared to call the alarm should any Autobots be sighted.

There was not a single noise being made, for every con there knew that finding those two frames would prove that _yes_, their two highest commanders _were_ off-line.

Not a single con wished to find a single frame.

True, Skywarp just _couldn't_, but then... he _wouldn't_ take the other option. TC still needed him. And frag Unicron if he was going to leave his only remaining mate when he was needed, when he could help...

* * *

><p><strong>1:45:00<strong>

"Sir," Vortex addressed Soundwave, "No frames have been detected. Perhaps Thundercracker and Skywarp are... deceiving us?"

Another seeker, having heard Vortex, sneered and completely denied the idea, "No seeker would _ever_ deny their mate's existence. It is not within our power. Even to keep each other safe, we cannot claim their offlining. Thundercracker and Skywarp would not deny Starscream's shutdown. It is not possible, we are _programmed_ to _always_ acknowledge them, it is _against _our _coding_." That said, the seeker returned to his patrols.

"Statement: Correct. Seekers: Extremely loyal to one another. Trine: Comes before all." Soundwave agreed. "Vortex: Continue as commanded. Forecast: They will be found within one vorn."

Nodding his head in understanding, Vortex left to continue as he was ordered to, brief thoughts about seekers and this sudden knowledge of their loyalty to one another. If they all trusted each other with all their sparks, then perhaps Starscream had a larger motive behind his actions? Could it be... he saw Megatron as a danger to his mates?

* * *

><p><strong>2:19:09<strong>

"Sir! The frame of Starscream has been found!" A seeker flew over, gesturing to Astrotrain lifting something from the water."

"Acknowledged. Order: Proceed to take frame to Decepticon base. Further: Continue searching in location of Starscream's frame for Megatron."

"Understood sir." The seeker saluted and relayed the orders to the surrounding cons.

* * *

><p><strong>2:35:00<strong>

"Megatron's frame has been found." This phrase echoed all the way back to Soundwave, even before the fastest seeker could speed back to Soundwave to give him the information. "There is a massive hole, right through his chassis, completely surrounding the spark chamber and any other internals in the way. His insides have been completely ripped out. He is offline without a doubt."

"Order: Return to base."

* * *

><p><strong>2:40:19<strong>

**::There's no point in continuing, Prime. The cons have moved on from their former positions. Whatever they were doing out there, we'll have to figure through Jazz's net.:: **Red Alert's voice spoke over the .

Reluctantly, the Autobot troops returned to base.

* * *

><p><strong>2:53:38<strong>

The recon squad landed heavily upon the Bridge, somberly staring at Astrotrain who, as per Soundwave's commands, awaited their arrival.

**::Order: Bring us down.::**

* * *

><p><strong>2:54:37<strong>

Cons gathered around the bridge, stretching their neck cables to see the frames that had been retireved. Soundwave quickly brought order to this chaos. "Statement: The frames have been found. Verification: Both Megatron and Starscream are offline. Order: Prepare for proper funeral. Dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>3:00:00<strong>

"Lord Megatron," Soundwave stood above the trembling troops. "Our Lord: Powerful, strong, at times overeager. Offlined: Within the midst of battle, as he would have wished. Our Lord: Proud leader, good leader, will be misssed. Comment: He stood for our freedom. Decision: We will do what we must to retrieve that; through either peace or war. In remembrence."

A raucious cheer went out from the Decepticons, servos raised in the air. Their cries hiding their fear of the future and what it would hold.

"Starscream." Thundercracker stood up. "Although despised by many for his conniving ways, was, undoubtedly, a genuine leader. Many of you, at battle plans, heard his ideas for changing certain points in Megatron's plans. Many of you, would agree with me, that if our Second-in-Command had not fought so viciously with our leader to make those changes, we would be far worse off right now, than we currently are.

"His lust for power may have clouded his vision at times, but the officers have noted that he seemed to distract Megatron's rage from his own troops. In his own way, Starscream protected us. And for that, I raise my wings in pride, for he was my Trine Leader, and even in death, thought of his trine, releasing us from the bond."

Every seeker and flier surrounding bowed their helms for a klik, before raising them again, along with their wings in respect.

The two seperate rockets, each holding a frame, were set to ignition. Silently, the only sound being the take-off, the troops watched them extend into the sky, quickly disappearing into the space beyond.

A deep silence consumed the troops.

With their two leaders gone, a new beginning was to come.

* * *

><p><em>Well there you are. It's been forever. But it is finished. Hope you enjoyed.<em>

_Just so you know, all thanks is owed to my mother, whose present for me on my birthday (Dec. 15) was my motivator to write the last 2,313 words within five days (and a whole lot of last minute christmas shopping). _

_I got an Optimus Prime birthday card with six awesome stickers inside! You know, the type of card a 6-yr-old boy would usually receive. Yep. And then there were my two brothers... Older: Two flat brimmed hats, one with Decepticon Symbol, one with Autobot Symbol (I'll admit, I've worn the con one more). Younger: Two Transformer Wii games. _

_So here's my belated Christmas present to you - just to keep the theme going. _


End file.
